Tank Bunker
Epsilon Army |role = Garrisonable defense |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 950 |armortype = Big Defensive Structure |sight = 6 |garrison = 1 vehicle |cost = $300 |time = 0:15 (base 0:11) |multiplier = 1.4 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = Epsilon Barracks |adjacent = 7 |ability = * Increases the garrisoned vehicle's firepower by 40% and range by 1 * Protects the garrisoned vehicle from ground-based weapons |sound = From the GDI Outpost (Tiberium Wars) }} The Tank Bunker is an Epsilon base defense that can be garrisoned by most turreted vehicles, providing a safe haven from ground attackers (but not aircraft). Official description Tank Bunkers are structures which most turreted vehicles can enter to gain additional protection from enemy fire while still being able to retaliate. Though the occupier of a Bunker will become a much more difficult target to destroy for ground forces, aerial attacks will still easily bypass these entrenchments.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Tank Bunkers offer a unique defensive option for the Epsilon, as vehicles are required to garrison it in lieu of infantry. Despite the name, other turreted vehicles are able to enter and fire within it, such as the Stinger. Thanks to its large hit points and lack of power requirement, enemies will have a hard time destroying this structure in battle if they are not supported with airstrikes or artilleries. As vehicles can enter and exit with no problem, the Tank Bunker is a customizable and versatile defense. Epsilon main battle tanks can deal with its rivals with efficiency, Stingers can be a stationary detector to deter spies, and even appropriate mind-controlled vehicles can enter the bunker (such as Abrams Tanks or Tesla Cruisers). While they can be liberated from mind control, they will still be trapped in the bunker, forcing them to destroy it. Additionally, the vehicle inside gains a bonus in damage, which is equal to a vehicle's damage when elite. Compared to vanilla Yuri's Revenge, the Tank Bunker's bonus mostly focuses on a damage increase due to balance reasons (+30% damage, +2 range, +30% rate of fire). Scorpion Cell benefits from this structure the most since they have the most vehicles that are viable to enter in a Tank Bunker, and it addresses their weakness of low armor. In fact, PsiCorps and Epsilon HQ don't have any faction-exclusive units besides main battle tanks that are able to enter a Tank Bunker due to their large sizes and/or lack of turret, whereas Scorpion Cell have the Speeder Trike, Oxidizer and Plague Splatter to put their weaponry to great use (unfortunately Tyrants can't enter due to their lack of turret). This is further reinforced by their Quick Fort support power, granting the Scorpion Cell the means to fortify their positions in little time, including neutral tech structures that are beyond ground control from friendly bases. On the other hand, Tank Bunkers are situational compared to other Epsilon defenses, as proselytes usually prefer their vehicles to be mobile instead of being stationary. While the procedure of entering and exiting Tank Bunkers take little time, the issue of constant replacements due to airstrikes discourages them to build one in the first place, and instead build other Epsilon defenses that aren't disabled in a single airstrike. Appearances Act Two * Tank Bunker debuts as a buildable structure in The Conqueror. Cooperative * Chronogically, Tank Bunker is introduced as a buildable structure by PsiCorps from the Soviet Construction Yard in Rush Tactics. Trivia * Tank Bunker uses the same select sound with Shrike Nest. See also * Battle Bunker References zh:坦克碉堡 Category:Defenses Category:Epsilon Army